Take Me Back to the Start
by UnholyWanky
Summary: Sue have been taping Glee Club and Their Friends since Glee club was created and now, She made a show-like with 22 Episodes each Season and now She wants to the Glee Club to watch. Glee Club and Friend watches Glee


**Note: Hey Guys! Sorry if i have errors or wrong grammars, I still don't know how this beta thing works so enjoy also I'm writing each chapter like each episode of Glee **

I was in Big Grand Radio Station and somehow I know it was mine, I entered the building and I was greeted by some Co-Workers. They were all smiling like Cute Doll.

I got in the Elevator and saw Jake and Ryder waving at me and smiling like the other Co-Workers. Before I could say anything to them, I was already in my floor which a Studio. A Mean-looking 40 Old Woman grabbed me and push me inside this 'Studio Room'

The Half of the room is glass and I could see some Managers that could give Record Deals and Stuff. I didn't have time left to lose so I just started singing

**Marley:**  
_Stop me on the corner__  
__I swear you hit me like a vision__  
__I, I, I wasn't expecting__  
__But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it__  
__Don't you blink you might miss it__  
__See we got a right to just love it or leave it__  
__You find it and keep it__  
__Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say_

Everyone was nodding in agreement and I could see My Mom smiling proud at me

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart__  
__It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun__  
__Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky__  
__Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

Everything was going in place until Kitty entered the room and pushed me until I hit the floor

I woke up and realize it was just a dream. I checked the time is, It was 3:00 am then I hear my phone ringing. Why would someone called in 3:00 am. I reached over my Cellphone and tried to read the Caller ID and recognize it was Kitty, Why would She call me? Would it be some of kind of trap?

"Kitty?" I answered the phone with a groggy voice

"Hello Marley, This is very important, fast and urgent, get all the clothes and stuff you need because we're going on a Field Trip with Glee Club. I'm going to pick you up later and don't mind your Mother because I've got it all control" Kitty rambled but in a clear speech

"Uh Why?" I said, it was a stupid answer since she said it was important but would blame a sleepy girl?

"Just do it" She said and ending the call

**Glee**

_Earlier that 1 Hour_

"Waiting for Donkey face?" Santana asked to Rachel who was now waiting for Brody and trying to prove Santana that Brody isn't a Call Man or a Drug Dealer

"Yup" Rachel said, trying to ignore Santana's insult

"Well guess what? He's ain't coming back" Santana coming closer to Rachel

"How would know?! Are you Brody? Or are you some kind of Stalker?"

"Jeez Rachel, You don't have to shout" Santana said surrendering

"Santana, you try to act like my close friend to me and Kurt but we both know that you just said that so you could stay here and now you're trying to push Brody off Me and Kurt's Apartment so you could have more space and room"

"Rachel, why can't you believe and trust me that your Boyfriend is a Call Man"

"Can you both stop arguing, I'm having my beauty sleep!" Kurt shouted

"Oh Shut Up, Lady Lips. This Argument will end until Rachel can believe me"

"Then this Argument will never end"

"Don't make me Come There!" Kurt cranked while Santana and Rachel just ignored and exchanges insults until the door opened to see Brody

"Oh look who's here?" Santana pointed at Brody

"Hey Santana" He said trying to figure what's happening, Rachel runs over to Brody and hugged while Santana just rolled her eyes and gagged

"Did I miss the war?" Kurt finally came out of his room

"What War?" Brody asked

"It's none of your business, Plastic" Santana going back to her room and same goes with Kurt. Brody just shrugged while Rachel about to lock the door but failed because Someone entered the room and made Rachel fall from the floor

"Rachel! You Okay? Who are you People?!" Brody said helping Rachel

"We're here for all of you, It's Sue's command so you're gonna be safe" The Man with a Mcdonald Uniform

"Sue?" Brody said confusingly

"What is it this time?" Kurt coming of his room again

"Like Sue Sylvester?" Rachel asked

"Yes" The Mcdonald Guy replied

"Who the hell are you?" Santana asked rudely

"Just come with me" He said grabbing Santana and Rachel

"Hey! Don't Touch Us!" Santana screamed and tried to remove the grip

"That's not how you treat a Lady, Kenneth" A Familiar Voice came out of the door. It was The One and Only Sue Sylvester

* * *

**4:00 am(Present Time)**

Puck woke up in a White Room full of chairs; Puck thought he was the only one alone until He saw a familiar Blonde Girl

"Hey Puck, How was your sleep?" Quinn said sounding sarcastic

"Quinn, Where am I? How did I got here?"

"I'm gonna ask you the same" Quinn asked in a worried face

"Have you been awake so long?" Puck asked, sitting properly

"Kinda"

"Kinda?"

"I don't know, I don't have any watch" She said

"Oh" He replied while examining the room. It was clean and clear white with Chairs with the same colors, he tried to find my cellphone but it was missing somehow.

"Quinn, Do you have your Phone?"

"No" She said darkly

Because of the boringness, I just waste my time at looking at Quinn who was eyeing me bad with her loopy face mode

"Can you stop looking at me" Quinn almost shouted

"Jeez Quinn, You don't have to say it out loud"

"Well guess what I can shout"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with Me, You do! All Men do!" She almost shouted

"What are you talking about?"

"It's your fault" She said lowering her voice

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everything, If You wouldn't have me pregnant, I wouldn't have lost my boyfriend, and My Parent could be back together, I wouldn't have the pain of losing a daughter"

Puck was speechless and guilty, everything is my Fault, and how would He know she's having this problem

"Do you mean what you said after we gave Beth to Shelby?"

"Yeah, you know that, Q"

"Then why didn't you ask me out?"

"Because I have done enough problems for you to handle" Puck said

"Hello Young Sue Sylvester and Lima Loser" Sue came out of some secret door

"Coach Sue" Quinn said going closer to her

"Quinn!" Rachel called and hugged her while Kurt and Santana join the group hug and Brody just stood awkwardly

"Noah, come here!" Rachel called me; I could see Quinn faking a smile at me

"Hello My Jewish Sister, Santana, Kurt and New Guy?" I said joining as well

"Uh My Name is Brody" Brody introduces himself

"Aka Living Plastic Donkey Faced Mannequin" Santana added

"Santana, Not Now"

"So this must be your New Boyfriend" Quinn amused

"Q, you need get away from Him before you get herpes" Santana said, pushing Quinn away from Brody

"What?" Quinn asked

"Where are we? Where's Kitty?" Marley called with a Lost & Scared Brittany and Joe who was in a middle of praying, it was quite weird where is everyone coming from

"Marley...Britt? Teen Jesus?" Santana confused

"Oh that's the one who replaced Rachel?" Kurt amused, pointing at Marley and Rachel just punch him lightly

"Santana! Quinn! Finally, People I know" Brittany said in relief, She was still wearing Unicorn Pajamas and was holding Lord Tubbington who just leaped away after Brittany hugged her best friends

"My Happy Unicorn" Brittany said calling Kurt "And Rachel, Hi"

"I'm kinda lost so what the hell is happening?" Brody said

Everybody searched for Sue while Some search in the room for Kitty

"Does anyone have any clue?" Puck asked

"Well I do" a Voice which was recognized as Sue then a Video Tape was playing in the Wall like a Movie Theaters

"Hello Ex and New Glee Clubbers" Most of them exchanges looks "and Others" Everybody stared at Brody

"Uh Why are we?" Quinn asked

"You're all here to watch a show about All of You, I have a lot of cameras everywhere and spies that watches everybody especially the Glee Club so I had an Idea to make it some kind of show also I don't know how we got a dream sequences but who cares" Sue said, sitting in a large chair

Kitty came out of nowhere and said "We're still collecting others so you all have to wait for them"

"So You all could do a concert like party like all did in Rachel's Worst Party"

"Hey!" Rachel snorted

**Songs:**

**Brighter Than The Sun **by Colbie Calliat sung by Marley


End file.
